short stories
by Allebasii
Summary: short stories i wrote for twilight with a bunch of characters, includes past, present future, or what MIGHT have happened to a character s
1. Chapter 1

CLIFF DIVING

I stood on the edge of the cliff, my toes curled around the end. I took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. The scents of the mountains surrounded me. Despair overwhelmed me as I thought of the precious one I had lost. My hair whipped around my head as the wind blew from the east. I closed my eyes and let my sorrow overcome me so I would not be afraid, and leapt off the cliff. I felt as though I was flying, but then I felt the impact, and pain exploded in my entire body. I let out a scream of agony, the pain close but not as strong as the pain left by my poor baby's death, and I slipped into unconsciousness.

Awhile later, I awoke to a fiery pain in my neck, so much worse than the fall, the hole in my chest from my son's death. I opened my eyes wide and let out an ear piecing shriek of agony, and I saw two angels standing next to where I lay. One was tall and blond, the other younger with bronze hair. Both had golden eyes. The bronze haired angel spoke to the other, and the blond one-stepped forward.

"Esme? Can you hear me? My name is Carlise, and this is Edward, we're trying to help you." He whispered staring at my agonized face with his own kind of agony in his eyes as id it hurt to see me in pain.

The fiery pain got worse and I could not respond to his beautiful musical voice.


	2. what if edward?

Doom and Gloom!

These are going to be stories with the deaths or just random happenings for twilight characters: Sad, Scary, and probably a little funny…

Story one: What if Edward…? (sad)

(EdwardPoV)

As I crouched outside the Swan Girl's house, I inhaled deeply checking to make sure her father, and the chief of police wasn't home…. he wasn't. Leaping down from the branch I was standing on, I fell 20 feet to the ground with barely a whisper of sound. I was around to the front door in less than a sixth of a second. Opening it, I slipped through the door soundlessly and saw her. She was standing in the kitchen holding a knife cutting lettuce into a bowl and stirring a pot of meat on the stove. It smelled repulsive. As I crept over to her I thought again of the monster I had become, and how hard it was to control that monster, how disappointed Carlisle would be. Suddenly the girl gasped, and, in a split second, the scent of her blood grew stronger. Out of control, for one second I saw her delicious blood on the knife, and saw the cut on her hand where it must have sliced open the skin. The monster inside me roared in delight as I leaped forward and sank my teeth into her neck.

"Uuuhh!" She gasped, as all of her delicious, irrisistable blood flowed into my mouth, and I quickly broke her neck so she would feel no pain, and drank till she was dry.

Later:

As Charlie walked into the house, the first thing he did was walk into the living room to the TV and turned it on to the sports channel.

"Bella! I'm home!" he called…no answer. Oh well he thought, she might have taken a nap or something; the rain keeps her up at night. Deciding he might as well eat, he ambled along the hall to the kitchen and froze. Bella was lying in the middle of the kitchen floor. Dead. Gasping for breath, he ran to her side, and grabbed her hand, shouting her name. His heart pounding out of control, he clutched his chest as sudden pain shot through him, and he collapsed. The last thing he was Bella's cold, expressionless face, her dull eyes, and a large bloody bite mark on the side of her neck, and then he saw no more.


	3. Phasing Scenarios part 1

**Phasing Scenarios part 1**

**I'm going to do a bunch of these. Below is the scene from eclipse that I'm writing from memory.**

Edward stood in front of me in a protective stance that brought up horrible memories of Italian streets, red-eyed vampires and a clock striking 12:00. "Where is she?" I whispered, and he answered loudly, too loudly. That meant she was close.

Just then, Victoria herself stepped out of the trees. Beside her, a boy stepped out, young in more ways than one; he couldn't have been much older than 15, and his eyes were the brightest I had ever seen. They seemed to glow with their crimson light.

"Victoria." Edward snarled; his voice filled with hatred as he glared at her. A low rumbling growl resonated in his chest, sending chills down my spine, though she stood unfazed by his ferocity.

"Edward," she said in a high, babyish voice, not at all what I was expecting; a feline growl would have fit her better. Then she locked her scarlet eyes on mine; "Hello Bella," she smiled wickedly, "Are you ready to die?" Edward snarled at her again, staking a step foreword, shifting into a crouch.

My heart sped up and I felt myself begin to shake. But oddly enough, I was not shaking in fear, no; I was shaking in rage. A trail of heat traced its way down my spine as I watched Edward lung foreword to meet Victoria's, and Seth, the gangly sand colored wolf leapt out of nowhere to tackle the other vampire.

Edward and Victoria looked as if they were dancing: ducking and leaping, spinning and twisting as they fought. A loud yelp made me looked toward Seth's fight, where I saw the male vampire heavily punch him in his broad chest, causing Seth to gasp and cough as he struggled to suck in a breath. The vampire spun around and kicked Seth in the side, causing him to fly over my head and collide with the cliff above my head.

Showers of small shards of rocks rained down on me, scraping my arms and drawing blood. I heard a gasp and looked up just in time to see the boy vampire's eyes lock onto mine an instant before I was slammed back against the cliff face, his hands around my throat and a burning thirst in his eyes. Behind, I could see Edward and Victoria still fighting, he was unable to get past her to me.

Instincts took over, and before he could sink his teeth into my throat or twist my neck in his stone hands, I pushed outward with my hands using all of my strength, and incredibly, he flew backwards, smashing a tree in half and crashing into another.

He looked at me, absolute shock in his eyes, and as the shaking got worse, the world blurred around me and the heat trailing down my spine became a fire burning on my back and I exploded into a mountain of fur teeth and claws.


End file.
